Daley Sinkgraven
| cityofbirth = Assen | countryofbirth = Netherlands | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Left-back, Midfielder | currentclub = Bayer Leverkusen | clubnumber = 22 | youthyears = 2002–2008 2008–2013 | youthclubs = MVV Alcides Heerenveen | years = 2013–2015 2015–2019 2015–2019 2019– | clubs = Heerenveen Ajax Jong Ajax Bayer Leverkusen | caps(goals) = 35 (4) 63 (1) 9 (1) 5 (0) | nationalyears = 2012 2012 2014 2014–2015 | nationalteam = Netherlands U17 Netherlands U18 Netherlands U19 Netherlands U21 | nationalcaps(goals) = 3 (0) 2 (0) 1 (0) 5 (0) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Daley Sinkgraven (born 4 July 1995) is a Dutch footballer who plays as a left-back and midfielder for Bundesliga club Bayer Leverkusen. Career SC Heerenveen Sinkgraven started playing football with MVV Alcides from his hometown Meppel. He ended up in the youth academy of SC Heerenveen. Sinkgraven had a breakthrough season in 2013/14 playing 17 games while starting five of them. He made his debut in the 2-2 draw against Roda JC Kerkrade on 18 January 2014 by replacing Hakim Ziyech. On 28 March 2014, he extended his contract until the summer of 2017. Ajax On 30 January 2015, it was announced that Sinkgraven was transferred to Ajax for a fee of 7 million euros, making him the clubs most expensive acquisition since Miralem Sulejmani, who had also made the transfer to Ajax from Heerenveen. Sinkgraven signed a five and a half year-contract with the club and was given the number 8 shirt previously worn by Lerin Duarte, who was sent on a 6-month loan spell to Heerenveen in return. Sinkgraven's first goal for Ajax during the 2014–15 season was actually an own goal converted in the 4–1 loss on 22 November 2014 in Amsterdam while still playing for Heerenveen. He made his debut for the first team of Ajax in the starting lineup on 5 February 2015 in the 1–0 home loss to AZ. Sinkgraven helped guide Ajax to the final of the 2016–17 Europa League where they lost to Manchester United. Sinkgraven was also a part of the Ajax team that won the Dutch Eredivisie title and the Dutch KNVB Cup during the 2018–19 season. In that same season, Sinkgraven also helped Ajax reach the semi finals of the Champions League where they lost to Tottenham Hotspur, after knocking out Juventus and Real Madrid in the previous rounds. Sinkgraven was hampered by injuries for a lot of the time, while at Ajax. In his four and a half years at Ajax, he missed 101 games through injury and he was out injured for a total of 738 days. Bayer 04 Leverkusen On 17 June 2019, Sinkgraven signed for Bayer Leverkusen on a four-year contract, to rejoin his former Ajax coach Peter Bosz. Personal Sinkgraven is the son of Dutch football coach Harry Sinkgraven. Career statistics Club performance :Statistics accurate as of last match played on 19 January 2020. *1 Includes UEFA Champions League and UEFA Europa League matches. *2 Includes the Johan Cruijff Shield and Eredivisie playoffs matches. Honours Club ;Ajax * Eredivisie: 2018–19 * KNVB Cup: 2018–19 * UEFA Europa League: runners-up 2016-17 External links * Voetbal International profile * *Daley Sinkgraven profile at Transfermarkt *Player profile at Football Talent Scout *Netherlands U17 profile at OnsOranje *Netherlands U18 profile at OnsOranje *Netherlands U19 profile at OnsOranje *Netherlands U21 profile at OnsOranje Category:1995 births Category:Living people Category:Players Category:Defenders Category:Midfielders Category:Dutch players Category:Netherlands youth international players Category:Netherlands under-21 international players Category:SC Heerenveen players Category:AFC Ajax players Category:Jong Ajax players Category:Bayer 04 Leverkusen players Category:Eredivisie players Category:Eerste Divisie players Category:Bundesliga players